Konoha School of Music
by galaxy-chan
Summary: Being sent to a school for the gifted and talented had its pressures, but also its perks. Living away from home with one of my best friends, even if she was in the room across the hall. That still counts. We have this year to start a fresh, even if I kind of stared stupidly at the guy in the hall. great start Sakura, great. lets just hope the classes wont be as awkward as that..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – A new beginning.**

Today was the first day at my new school, it was good I guess because it was a specific school catering towards the musically talented,

and so as you can probably guess our classes are all the same general stuff like math and science but also have classes like song writing,

performing, band practice, and then music in general. So it's fun, but living away from home for such a long time for the first time can be quite daunting.

I finish unloading the rest of my clothes in to my draws hoping my roommates for the rest of the year won't be as bad as I'm imagining.

I only knew one other person here and that's Ino but she was in the room opposite, so that kind of sucked. We've been friends for as long as I can physically remember,

and we've always had each other's back regardless of anything or anyone, she made the thought of being here not so scary,

plus with her perfect looks we hardly had any trouble throughout any school we've been too, minus a few girls being jealous but that's not an issue.

My emerald eyes scanned the room, it's bigger then I imagined. There were three girls per room I was the first to arrive in my room. I was room two, in dorm 12. The floors wasn't gender

based either so our neighbors could be guys which will be weird. Per each corridor there were shared living quarters so kitchen and living space were shared between 5 dorms.

The rooms were basic for you to put your own spin on things, a giant bed in the corner big enough for the 4 people at least! With a walk in wardrobe, and bathroom to the right.

We were also given bean bag chairs,and a desk. I had ocean blue bedding with a cherry blossom embedded in it, handmade by my mother before she passed away. A few posters of my favorite and inspirational bands stuck on the walls and picture of Ino and I doing funny poses pinned up framing my mirror.

I sighed tucking a loose strand of pink hair behind my ear staring at my reflection.

"A new start will be good for everyone.." I said aloud reassuring myself.

I picked up a pair of my DC's and used them as a door stop momentarily, so I can keep a look out for new roommates.

The first to arrive had deep indigo coloured hair perfectly framing her delicate features. She had such an innocent glow about her! I was kind of relieved I wasn't the only one with a unique hair colour!

" HI!" I surprised her sticking my head out the door, the poor girl nearly had a heart attack!

"I'm Sakura! Nice to meet you" I stuck my hand out waiting for her to shake it, which she reluctantly did.

"Hinata... A-are you the first one here?" she leaned back slightly noticing room number three was locked. I nodded.

"Yeah, were the first here, you looking forward to classes tomorrow?" I smiled leaning against my door frame.

"I guess, kind of nervous.. But that's to be expected!" she finally managed to unlock her door, we both laughed as she nearly fell over.

I helped her with her bags and unpacking while we got to know each other this year wouldn't be so bad now I know people here are so lovely. We exchanged numbers, just as I finished saving her number I got a text from Ino saying to go to her room immediately with a stupid amount of exclamation marks.

"I'll be back soon ok?" she nodded in response muttering a quick bye, as I left the room.

* * *

I was shocked there were so many bags outside various rooms, and a variety of people.

The ones who would be sharing the quarters for the rest of the year. My eyes locked with deep black eyes, my mind was screaming to move! Don't look at him!  
But I couldn't help but be curious. He finally managed to tweak an eyebrow, as if saying you're now officially staring.

I felt my face warm up as I jogged to Ino's room, just as I was about to knock, a hand came flying out nearly ripping my arm out of its socket!

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Ino screamed ducking behind my shoulder pointing to the far end of her room. There sat a teeny tiny bird. I sweatdropped only this could happen to her. I laughed so hard.

"That would be a bird Ino, you know them thing that chirp and fly?" she gave me a sharp dig in rib pushing me forward. I laughed harder.

"I know that! But whys it here?!" holding a pillow to her face for protection.

"Cause that'll work! And how long have you had your window open for?" slowly approaching the small bird, it started to panic,  
I then realised it had hurt its wing and was unable to fly away.

It was so tiny literally! I could fit it in one hand with ease. Its feathers soft to touch, I scooped it safely in my hands and sheltered it with a cave like effect between them.

" THROW IT OUT THE WINDOW!" Ino screamed, she can be such a drama queen as times, I was almost tempted to chase her round the room with it. That would be amusing.

"Ino! It's hurt! I'm going to see if I can find some help for it.. I'll see you later yeah?" eagerly without a doubt Ino pushed me out of her room and locked it.

"Yeah! Cool! Bye! Don't come back till it's gone!" I sometimes wonder what goes on in the girls mind. I smiled inwardly looking at the cute creature in my hands, I hope I can find help..

so off I go trying to find my way round this new school/ new home to try and save a bird, never did I imagine id be doing that on my first day.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any or its characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Oh, it's you...**

_" THROW IT OUT THE WINDOW!" Ino screamed, she can be such a drama queen as times, I was almost tempted to chase her round the room with it. That would be amusing.  
"Ino! It's hurt! I'm going to see if I can find some help for it.. I'll see you later yeah?" eagerly without a doubt Ino pushed me out of her room and locked it.  
"Yeah! Cool! Bye! Don't come back till it's gone!" I sometimes wonder what goes on in the girls mind. I smiled inwardly looking at the cute creature in my hands,  
I hope I can find help.._

so off I go trying to find my way round this new school/ new home to try and save a bird, never did I imagine id be doing that on my first day.

* * *

I made sure to watch where I was walking for once didn't want the poor bird to be more injured due to my dopiness. Making my way down the corridor once again I noticed the dorm next to ours had guys in it. Well, basing it off the spiky blonde guy that just dragged a near exploding case of instant ramen into there. Laughing to myself, someone certainly likes ramen! Finally exiting our corridor of rooms I head towards the main reception at least they could point me to some form of medical centre or the school nurse.

The school was surprisingly modern, which you wouldn't be able to tell from the creepy medieval look it's got going on from the front. The hallways were all marble, with posters showing school clubs and activities to sign up for, the odd petitions on the wall too. Each room was clearly labelled by topic and number, making my life SO much easier. I've always had a crap sense of direction. You could lock me in a box and I'd still get lost! Finally the reception was within reach. A relaxed looking man lay with his feet propped up on the counter, his face buried in a book.

"Excuse me," I shook his foot to get his attention. "Can you tell me where the nurses' office is?"  
a loud sigh could be heard. Jeez, anyone would think I asked him to run a marathon!

"Sure! Straight down there, turn right and it's the first door on your left" he mimicked the actions with his hand.

"You injured already?" his only visible eye peeking over the book.

I shook my head, "no. This bird flew into the dorm and must've crash landed or something, I think its wings broken..."

no interest was taken in the poor bird, in fact I think he's already forgot I was still stood here. Following the teacher's instructions I arrived at the nurses' office, there stood a very pretty lady having a one way conversation with a pig. 'Cause that's normal.

_The teachers are waaaaay weird here..._

"Hello?" I questioned not sure whether to interrupt her conversation with the cute little pig.

"Ah! Sorry! I'm Shizune, how may I help you?" she smiled apologetically, pointing me towards the bed rest area.  
"Well it's not me that's injured it's this little guy, can you help him?" I placed the bird on to the bed being wary making sure he won't fall off. Her eyes lit up, I guess she thought it was cute. Her hands pulling a few times on his wing to see how badly it was, and doing a few tests she told me he could be fixed and let back out in the wild with the week! That was such a relief!

"Thanks Shizune! What day should I collect him?!"

"About Thursday he should be all fixed, if you want to collect him after your classes?" she gently picked the bird up and put him in a box. I smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you then!" I skipped out of the corridor, doing silly dance moves, because no one was around or at least I thought so. I tried and dramatically failed doing a spin and face planted the wall.

"Argh!" I rubbed my cheek. I hope it doesn't bruise, telling people I head butted a wall while dancing will certainly make me the joke for the day. I heard a stifled laughter in the distance. I gasped. _Him again_.

"Smooth..." He's voice daring me to retaliate. I could see him walking slowly closer towards my direction. _Crap._

"I know right, didn't feel it..." I laughed rubbing my cheek, glancing at the wall. He seemed quite shocked by my answer, I don't know why though. Unsure whether to walk forward, my feet took control and did so anyway. He became clearer his dark eyes, very unreadable, with a tempting smirk planted on his face. So cocky. Stood side by side he was easily a foot or so taller then me.

"Sakura" I stuck my hand out, assuming he'd shake it. Clearly I was wrong. He just nodded in response then walked past me. "Rude..." I muttered as he past and I continued to head back towards our dorms, some good guitar playing is in order. Since I was 4 my mother has always encouraged me to pursue music, so in memory of her I intend to do the best I can, and learn as much as possible. She's my inspiration. Well most of it obviously my friends and feeling encourage it too.

* * *

I still couldn't forget how Smirky face just dismissed my hand. I turned to glare at his back, but he was already gone. Fingers crossed he's not in most of my classes. Nearing the dorms now I scanned my room card to get on the main corridor.

_BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!_

I tried scanning it again, the same thing happened! What the hell?! I want to go in my room! I scanned again, and again. _Great._ I banged and knocked on the door in hopes that someone would come to the rescue and let me. I sighed resting my head on the door, only for it to swoosh open nearly falling straight onto the ground. After regaining balance I looked up. _AGAIN?!_

"Are you a stalker or something?" I grumbled, purposely not thanking him for letting me in. He could have opened it way nicer then letting my injury my face on the floor! He just shoved his hand in his pocket until reaching the room next to mine. _No way, great sir grump alot is my next dorm neighbour._

"Rude." He mimicked before smirking and letting himself into his room. While I stood in shock staring, he heard my comment. Ah well, deserves him right! I fumed into my dorm only seeing room three had been propped open. Slowly walking up, I knocked on the wall making myself know. The panda like girl smiled over energetically spinning a drum stick.

"Hey! I'm Tenten! You must be Sakura, Hinata told me about you." These girls seemed so friendly, her room was very feminine power based with the strong smell of blueberry coming from the candles. This woman was not to be pissed with was my first thoughts, before walking in chatting.

It soon became night and class enrollment was at 8, I bid goodnight to my roommates, excited for what tomorrow will hold, but then again maybe not if he intrudes! I pulled the quilt over my head, letting the darkness take over my eyes. One thing is for sure, this was certainly different to any of my last schools, but I kinda liked it!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

please read and review, will be much appreciated. I'm addicted to writing this at the moment haha but anyway chapter three should be done soon! Hope you enjoyed ^-^.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- teme.**

_It soon became night and class enrolment was at 8, I bid goodnight to my roommates, excited for what tomorrow will hold,  
but then again maybe not if he intrudes! I pulled the quilt over my head, letting the darkness take over my eyes.  
One thing is for sure, this was certainly different to any of my last schools, but I kinda liked it!_

* * *

My eyes slowly fluttered open scanning different parts of my room, until I got a glimpse of the clock. 8:15! I'm late! Day one and I'm already late!  
I threw my blanket towards the end of the bed rushing to the bathroom I brushed my teeth and hair. It's a good job I didn't wear makeup otherwise id still be in here messing about.  
Luckily I planned ahead; I put my ripped jeans on, a long vest, and a baggy over the shoulder t-shirt over that. My feet wriggled snugly into my DC's,  
I threw my bag over my shoulder with my jacket hooked over the side, quickly reading a message from Ino:

WHERE ARE YOU?!

Even Ino was on time! Everyone was given their homeroom based upon their dorm so everyone in my corridor was in my homeroom,  
including the jerky guy. Luckily on my way to the nurses' office yesterday I saw where our room was. I managed to run there in 5 minutes crashing into the classroom panting.  
All eyes were on me.

"Nice of you to join us Miss. Haruno, take a seat and read this."

He handed me an envelope with my name wrote on it, keeping my head down I sat next to Ino, she whispered '_where were you?' _ I quickly muttered asleep as I pulled out my piece of paper.  
It had my classes on it for the week, and a task. Surprisingly we had a lot of free time, but we were expected in our free time to practise and perform music, and work on the given tasks.

"I expected you all to be comparing timetables by now."

Iruka said, looking around at all the bored expression-less faces. We've only been here a day! How well did he think we knew each other?  
His laugh filled the room, as he paced. "Well, luckily for you lot, at this school we like to make things easier so each and every one of you in this room have the same schedules."

_NO. HIM?! All day, every day. Great. _

I hated the idea of this but at the same time; I couldn't stop my head tilting slightly to the side stealing a glance at him. He lay arms crossed leaning into his chair, with eyes closed.  
He looked remotely pleasant from afar, shame for when he speaks. I once again realised I was staring and quickly whipped my head back before I was caught in the act again.  
This wasn't left unnoticed by Ino she leaned forward nudging my elbow, "oh woah! He is cute, good choice sakura!" she teased.

"Him?! What?! Noooooo," I waved my arms, "He's such a rude jerk!" I looked at him again throwing shaking my head. Ino just smirked.

"yet you can't take your eyes off him!"

"..." I literally had no comeback for that. She was right I did keep looking, but not for the reason she thought. I refused to let her have the last word, but what did she go and do?! She "accidently" threw my envelope under his seat.

"I hate you so much right now" I laughed shaking my head; we've always been like this.  
I'll get my revenge, when she doesn't expect it. I walked over, my stubborn ness getting the best of me, just as I bent to pick it up a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist.  
Deep onyx collided with emerald green. His grip was firm and demanding. I ripped my arm back, glaring at him.

"What's your issue?" I questioned rubbing where his hand once was. I thought I saw his eyes flicker to my wrist, maybe regret. I don't know. I didn't care, I don't need his pity.  
He leaned down and grabbed the envelope.

"Sakura," he held it out. I forgot I still don't know his name, and seeing as I arrived late I missed his name being called out!  
Just as I grabbed the envelope the blonde guy I saw yesterday arrived. He laughed sticking his hand out introducing himself 'Naruto'.

"I see you've met Teme!" I laughed. How appropriate! Naruto sat on his desk, blocking my view of him.

"Well, that name suits you!" I laughed along with Naruto sticking my head round; just too see if I could trigger a reaction. Instead Naruto got pushed onto the floor, I happily helped him up. They seemed to know each other quite well but I couldn't picture them being such good friends their personalities are so different. Naruto was happy, lovely, and sociable. Teme was...well, not...

"Your the first girl to not declare undying love for him in a LONG time! You must be losing it dude!" he patted him on the back earning him a smirk.

"I'll always have more then you" this was the first time I've heard his voice in more than one word. They joked around for abit, before I left.

Ino raised her perfectly, ushering her head towards the blonde.

"What was that about?" I shrugged, explaining about Naruto and teme. She agreed she could see why most girls would go crazy over him. Iruka interrupted the roar of voices. On the board were a few song names or titles whatever you want to call them. I was confused. He handed a pieces of paper out.

"I want you to pick 2 songs, and write your name next to it then put it in the box at the front. Whoever chooses the same as you will become your first second  
or third band member depending on how many pick your song, which is why you pick a back up. Understood?" he placed the large cardboard box at the front a  
visible slot on the top to drop our paper into.

The board had at least 30 songs to pick from so enough for you to be on your own if you were lucky enough to pick one no one else knew. Some were very well  
none others not so much. I laughed out loud when I saw peanut butter jelly time on the board, that one must be a joke. Directly under that was the song "without without you".  
I loved this song so immediately scribbling my name and song choice I eagerly dropped it into the box hoping no one else had it. My back up was "Wake me up".  
Ino picked 'Who says' which is a more well known song so I doubt shed be on her own. But she'd make it work she always has done. After everyone in the class finished,  
talking continued again waiting for Iruka to match up the names to each song on the board. Ino's song was before me, she had Hinata in her group, Along with Rin. I was expecting more.

"Hinata's my roommate she's lovely! You'll do great!" I beamed, reassuring her before she left to walk to the front. I saw her eyes scan to where I pointed towards Hinata. I didn't know who Rin was. Ino and Hinata waited near Iruka. A timid girl appeared from the corner, short brown hair, and two strange birthmarks on either cheek, her smile was so infectious. They looked like a great combo!

"Now you go practise this song, we meet here at 1! Perform however you want, but you must be ready for 1." He then dismissed the group. A few songs later it was 'with or without you', my hands subconsciously grabbing either side of my desk. But my name wasn't written there, 4 other people were including Tenten. The only plus side was I knew we liked the same music. That meant I had my second choice. I waited patiently seeing the room get emptier and emptier, finally! It was my song.

The chalk moved slowly curving my name on to the board, he paused. Whys he pausing?! Am I on my own?! I slowly made my way up to the front. The name next to mine was Sasuke Uchiha. I had no clue who this was. Nervously shuffling my posture I hoped someone would move. I instantly regretted it. He moved. He was Sasuke Uchiha. He nodded and exited the room, without even waiting. Just us two on this how's that even going to work?

* * *

"Hey! Wait!" I ran to his side, following his directions. I didn't know where he was going, he seemed to have a clue though. We arrived on an outside patio area with a piano which Sasuke claimed.

"What do you play?" he asked lifting the cover from the keys. I felt nervous around this guy. It was weird. He adjusted the seat placing his scuffed vans on various peddles.

"Most things and sing... You?" I sat on the ledge behind him, I noticed he didn't look the time to play the piano. He had a shirt on open over a top, with the sleeves rolled up, some form of chain necklace thing was visible on the back of his neck, with faded jeans. "Same" was all he said, placing his hand over the keys of the piano.

"Sooner we sort this the sooner we go." I agreed with him on this though. He wasn't the most fun person to be around. I watching in awe he played the song in an acoustic manner, I could definitely make out the tune. He was actually quite amazing at it, a hidden talent, maybe why he had lots of girls after him. A melodic tune humming from his throat, sent shivers down my spine. He played it over and over, still only humming.

"Are you going to sing or not?" the music stopped playing as he glared at me over his shoulder.  
I listened to the tune once again. Be brave Sakura!

"you should start the first part" he shrugs and does as he is told... for once. He leaned into the piano playing with so much emotion closing his eyes, it was quite beautiful.  
Then when he sang, my breathe was stolen. He voice flawless, and prefect. I could listen to him all day, but I doubt hed be up for that. I mentally laughed to myself.

_"__Feeling my way through the darkness__  
__Guided by a beating heart__  
__I can't tell where the journey will end__  
__But I know where to start..."_

His eyes locked with mine nodding towards me letting me know to sing the next part.

"_They tell me I'm too young to understand__  
__They say I'm caught up in a dream__  
__Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes__  
__Well, that's fine by me_"

I've never sung in front of anyone before at least not on my own! Especially not in front of a guy either. He double taked at me as soon as I began to sing, I swear I could have seen a smile.  
_  
__"So wake me up when it's all over__  
__When I'm wiser and I'm older"_

Sasuke sang it was almost as if we've been working together for years.  
_  
"All this time I was finding myself__  
__And I didn't know I was lost"_

I smiled at him when we caught each other's eyes. We both sang the next verse, in harmony. Our voices matching each other perfectly._"So wake me up when it's all over__  
__When I'm wiser and I'm older__  
__All this time I was finding myself"  
__  
__"And I didn't know I was lost"_ I stared at the ground shaking my head pouring as much emotion as I could into it.  
_  
__"I tried carrying the weight of the world__  
__But I only have two hands__  
__I hope I get the chance to travel the world__  
__But I don't have any plans"_

His voice reaching louder, it seemed to have gained the attention of a certain redhead._  
__  
__"I wish that I could stay forever this young__  
__Not afraid to close my eyes__  
__Life's a game made for everyone__  
__And love is the prize" _My body somehow managed to find its way right next to Sasuke on the seat._"So wake me up when it's all over__  
__When I'm wiser and I'm older__  
__All this time I was finding myself__  
__And I didn't know I was lost"_

We knew the order and where each of us would both come in on certain part._"I didn't know I was lost__  
__I didn't know I was lost"__"Feeling my way through the darkness__  
__Guided by a beating heart__  
__I can't tell where the journey will end__  
__But I know where to start" _The music had stopped ending with us looking at each other, the odd thing was, it didn't feel awkward like the other times. I smiled, his face looking so innocent.

"That was actually really good..." I couldn't believe it myself, Deciding to see if it wasn't just beginners luck we rehearsed it again. The 3 hours we were given to perfect the song was done within the hour. Silence flooded the room after our second try. We just sat close to one another not speaking, panting slightly. The red head saw all of this, even though it wasn't much to see. It still enraged her. HE was HER Sasuke, if she can't have him, no one can.

"So... I'll see you back in class?" I asked gathering my bag and jacket he nodded remaining seated, with that I was gone turning halfway smiling to wave.

_He isn't too aweful..._

* * *

**Dislclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song.**

**If you would like to hear the song it's a cover by Boyce Avenue and Jennel Garcia – Wake me up.i really love it, feel free to suggest songs and any other things you would like to share! Please review. Thank you for reading ^-^!**


End file.
